Bocchan Request
by celengdebu
Summary: Sasuke, dalam keadaan sakit pun dia tetaplah Sasuke, dan Naruto tak bisa berkata tidak. AU. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Boy x Boy.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi, own nothing but plot 

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan!" teriak sebuah suara, melengking diiringi umpatan.<p>

"**KELUAR!"**

Dua pria tergopoh-gopoh membawa balik kereta makanan yang belum tersentuh itu ke dapur, seorang lagi menyusul di belakangn mereka sambil membungkuk minta maaf pada pemuda di kamar tersebut, yang mengangkat alis pada dua pelayan wanita di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kalian juga, keluar!"

"Baik tuan muda!" ujar keduanya sebelum buru-buru menyingkir tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto ikut berjengit, melangkah masuk dengan tawa kecilnya dan itu membuat Sasuke makin merengut.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"_...nandemonaaai,_" geleng Naruto, menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya serta melonggarkan dasinya sambil tersenyum, meletakkan tasnya di atas bufet dan jasnya disampirkan di sisi bantal milik Sasuke. Diusapnya pelan kening pemuda itu dan wajahnya berubah serius, tahu begitu dia tak akan buang waktu menerima ajakan ngobrol dari Kiba usai jam kerjanya selesai. Bukan salahnya jika Itachi hanya melongok sekilas ke ruangannya dan berujar setengah hati—

"_Nanti ke rumah ya."_

Naruto baru pergi satu jam kemudian serta menemukan dirinya mengarah ke rumah besar itu hanya untuk disambut dengan pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari sampai tak sempat memberi salam. Toh mereka sudah terbiasa mendapati Naruto di sana dan membiarkan pemuda itu meniti anak tangga dengan bingung. Begitu tangannya menarik gagang pintu kamar Sasuke, barulah dia mengerti mengapa sang senior menyuruhnya datang. Raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat pucat dan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa pemuda itu sedang sakit.

Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, membelai anak rambut Sasuke

"Pusing?" tanyanya penuh perhatian, Sasuke mendengus.

"Memangnya kau peduli?" balasnya ketus sambil membenamkan kepalanya dan mendongak. "Seminggu ini sibuk kan? Sampai tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali."

"Ponselku rusak..." jawab Naruto pelan, "Aku belum sempat membeli yang baru."

Gelembung pipi Sasuke makin membesar, dan Naruto tak tahu dia harus tertawa atau kesal.

"Tidak percaya?"

"Tadi pagi _aniki _masih bisa meneleponmu di depan kamarku."

"Sasuke menguping ya? Itu tidak baik loh."

"Aku terbangun dan bukan salahku kalau suaranya keras." Sasuke mendengus lagi, "Lalu?"

"Memang denganku, tapi pakai ponsel Itachi-_nii._.." Naruto melirik baki air dan kain kompres di sisi bufet, diraihnya hati-hati—"Itachi-_nii _datang ke ruanganku untuk meminta saran soal jadwal rapat yang sepertinya berbenturan dengan acara lain, aku jadi tak enak hati," ujarnya, memeras pelan kain tersebut dan menatap Sasuke dengan sayang, "Aku janji akan segera beli begitu punya waktu untuk pergi. Maaf ya..."

Sasuke melirik balik sembari mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa Naruto harus terlihat manis sekali jika sedang kuatir?

"..._maa ii_."

Naruto tersenyum seraya meletakkan kompres di kening Sasuke, hati-hati, raut wajah Sasuke melunak sewaktu rasa dingin menjalari kepalanya. Lengan Naruto turun mengelus pipinya, pelan dan sangat lembut sampai Sasuke merasa mukanya memerah.

"Dokter bilang apa?"

"...gejala tifus," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu, Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Kok bisa?"

"Mana kutahu," Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya—berkilah, "Kepalaku mendadak pusing saat mengerjakan laporan, selanjutnya aku cuma mendengar suara Choji dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sini."

Lengan Naruto terjulur menyentuh leher Sasuke dengan punggung tangan, berhenti sejenak lalu kembali menyentuh di bagian lain. Sasuke beringsut heran, meski tak protes diraba-raba begitu.

"Nanti tertular loh."

Naruto tersenyum, "Mudah-mudahan tidak, kecuali Sasuke ingin."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik turun, dengan cepat dia menggeser badannya agak menjauh dari Naruto, persis seperti ulat bulu besar yang sedang bergerak, sruk, sruk, sruk...

"Sasuke_?_"

"Nanti tertular!"

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh..." Naruto memanjat ke atas tempat tidur seraya menyentil hidung Sasuke, "Ini karena Sasuke bekerja terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sempat istirahat, sering menggantikan Itachi-_nii _juga kan? Pasti makannya sembarangan."

"Naruto juga begitu, pulangnya larut malam," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Lagipula biasanya aku kerja sampai berhari-hari dan tidak ada masalah."

"Daya tahan tubuh orang itu berbeda-beda, Sasuke," Naruto mengelus pipinya lagi, "Mungkin beberapa hari ini pola makanmu tak teratur, lagipula kamu jarang sekali makan di rumah. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dimakan Sasuke di luar sana, bukan berarti aku cerewet ya, tapi kalau sampai gejala tifus—itu berarti Sasuke kurang bisa menjaga tubuh sendiri."

Pemuda itu memajukan bibirnya, "Iya deh, maaf."

Naruto tersenyum, "Makannya jadi anak baik dan jangan bandel kalau disuruh minum vitamin. Mengerti? Kalau Sasuke sakit kan aku jadi ikut sedih..." gumamnya sambil membetulkan letak kain di dahi Sasuke dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga batas dada, diusapnya pinggiran kain halus itu penuh perhatian, "Pasti belum makan ya? Kenapa pelayannya disuruh keluar tadi?"

Sasuke merengut, "Aku tak suka dilihat waktu sakit."

"Apa itu berarti aku harus keluar juga?"

"Pengecualian..." ujar Sasuke sambil meraih lengan yang mengelus pipinya dan menaruhnya di genggaman, Naruto tersenyum dan balas menggenggam, "Aku jadi tidak berselera dan tidak fokus bekerja karena Naruto, jadi Naruto harus bertanggung jawab dan menemaniku sampai sembuh."

"Jadi ini salahku?"

"Yap."

"Serius?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklaaaaah, tapi Sasuke harus menanggung omelan Itachi-_nii_ kalau aku bolos kerja karena menemanimu di sini ya?" Naruto menepuk tangannya dan meringis gemas melihat Sasuke cemberut. "Memangnya Sasuke mau berlama-lama di sini? Tak mau lagi mengantarku pulang kerja? Tidak mau lagi kencan denganku? Tidak ingin duduk santai denganku di malam minggu? Tidak ingin lagi makan berdua denganku di apartemen?" desak Naruto beruntun. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu buru-buru menyambar.

"Tentu saja mau~"

"Karena itu cepatlah sembuh," Naruto menepuk tangannya lebih lembut, "Aku juga akan jaga kesehatan supaya tetap bisa menemani Sasuke seperti ini dan tetap sarapan meskipun dikejar waktu. Tapi yang paling penting sekarang, Sasuke harus makan. Biar kupanggil balik pelayannya kemari."

Rengutan Sasuke kembali, dan Naruto mendelik sebal.

"Aku marah nih."

Sasuke membuang muka, tapi sejurus kemudian dia melirik Naruto sambil mencibir. Rautnya yang arogan dan sorot angkuhnya berkilat jumawa.

"Disuapi?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap sejenak sebelum terbahak-bahak, "Memangnya kamu anak kecil?"

"Kalau tidak disuapi aku tidak mau makan. Huh!" Sasuke melipat tangan di balik selimut, tak peduli decakan Naruto yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Anggaplah sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengabaikan anda selama satu minggu ini," dia membungkuk tepat sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Sasuke dengan menaruh lengannya di depan dada.

Sasuke nyengir puas dan menuding tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya—

"Buatkan aku bubur telur, dan bawa kemari pakai celemek."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sekilas, "Dasar mesum."

"Eit, kalau protes aku tak akan makan."

"_Hai, hai..._" Naruto menegakkan badannya sambil tersenyum manis, "_Goshujin-sama..._" 

* * *

><p>owari <p>


End file.
